Let it Snow
by Yimjeric
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, this song is not a Christmas song. Merry Christmas! Christmas song / First Fanfic. One-shot. Faithshipping.


**Let it snow**

**Yusei's POV**

It was too dangerous to go outside and the power was out, causing the heater to stop working. Worst still, Aki was trapped with me. I should have known not to call her to help with the decorations for tomorrow's Christmas party but there was not enough time and help.

Jack disappeared after collecting most of the Christmas decorations in the afternoon. Crow and I were halfway through the decorating when we realized that Jack had forgotten to pick up the Christmas tree. While I was busy fitting Crow's D-wheel with snow tires, Crow complained about how we spent the whole morning fitting the Wheel of Fortune with a snow tire as well as how we could have just asked Jack to pick up the items he forgotten instead of outfitting his Blackbird so that he had to get them if Jack had stayed to help.

With Crow collecting the Christmas tree and no one to help me, I decided to call Lua and Luca to see if they could help. Unfortunately, the twins were unable to leave home as the snow had prevented people from going or leaving Tops and it would be until late in the evening for the snow to be cleared. Without much of a choice, I phoned Aki to see if she could help. She readily agrees and arrived soon after in her D-wheel. After bringing her D-wheel inside the garage, we soon continued with the decorating.

As I contemplated over where I should put the last mistletoe, the lights abruptly flicked a few times before all of them went out. Upon inspecting the circuit box, it seems that a power outage had occurred, leaving the garage without power. Aki called me over to the windows and she looked towards the outside and I saw what she saw. The whole area was snowing heavily as the windows were starting to frost. The lights on the other buildings as well as the Christmas decorations had also disappeared. I concluded that the area had experienced a blackout and with that realization I swiftly check the heater as well. Expectedly, the heater like every other application in the garage had stopped working.

The temperature was dropping drastically when the heater died an hour ago. Even moving around trying to finish putting up the decorations soon was to cold already. Aki went to get heavy blankets in our rooms while I try to light a fire using what little fire wood I could find. With a final spark the wood caught fire and provided the warm we desperately needed. Seeing as Aki was still searching for blankets, I decided to look around to see if there was anything else that could us warm.

The thermal flask had kept the hot chocolate warm from the cold and I poured each of us a cup. I carried the two cups with me and sat back beside the fire awaiting Aki return.

What she returned with was a surprise even to me. She was carrying a blanket in one hand and a cell-powered radio on the other.

"I thought that we could hear the radio to pass the time." She chided as I gave her the surprised look.

"No, I wasn't expecting you to bring it down." I quickly clarified so that she would not be mad at me.

As in atonement, I gave her a cup of hot chocolate with two hands hoping to appease her. She laid down the radio and blanket on the floor and to my relief she readily accepted it and gave a smile back. I had hoped the fire had hidden me blushing.

There was only ONE blanket. I had just realized that after snapping out of looking at Aki tweaking the radio to get a signal. Was it the fire that made her look so much more attractive or was it just me? But back to my dilemma; as I have said, there was only ONE blanket and judging from the size of it I say that both of us had to literally be at each other cheeks. Was some evil manipulative organization purposely putting me in such a dangerous situation again?

"Found one!" Aki exclaimed as the radio roared with life.

Was it me again or does the fire reflecting in her honey-brown eyes make her so beautiful? She cocked her head to the side as though asking me if there was any thing wrong when I did not reply. I shake myself of the trance and immediately tried to think of a way so that I would escape this awkward predicament.

"Erm, I'm not as cold as I thought I was so you can just take the blanket all for yourself Aki." I foolishly said as I mentally face-palmed myself at such an unconvincing lie.

"Nonsense," she retorted. She so cute when she is angry… "you are shivering and we could -" she stopped mid sentence before realizing about the length of the blanket. I gave repeated mental face-palms for being unable to cover up my lie.

"I'm so sorry for not taking enough blankets, I mean I could only find one and then I-" Aki started apologizing as she tried to correct the situation.

"It's okay." I struggled to lie once more. *face palm*

"Erm… Yusei, we are friends; right?" Aki tries to solve our current dilemma.

I could only nod while shivering.

"So," she gave a long pause before continuing, "its okay to be, you know… close to each other; right?"

Without much of a choice, Aki and I huddled together with the blanket over us, our cheeks meeting each other. It was an experience like none other. When our skin touched for the first time, it was like the softest thing I had felt my whole life. The warm that that small contact gave was overwhelming. The comfort I felt was indescribable. I kept my hand clenched around my hip as I struggled to control this uncontrollable feeling coursing through my veins. Once again, I hope the fire hides me blushing. I turned to the only distraction available; the radio. We both had been ignoring it since the start of our awkward conversation and it proves to be fairly useful until like seconds later when the radio host announced the next song to be played.

"Next on our Christmas marathon is 'Let it snow'…"

My eyes widened and I clenched my fist as hard as I could to keep my face as straight as possible. I doubt the fire can hide me from blushing anymore. When you hear a song title like 'Let it snow' without hearing to the lyric before, you probably think that this song maybe about kids looking forward to snow or families spending time together during Christmas right? You are dead wrong.

I don't care if you are not real; Santa Claus, all I want for Christmas is to get by this few minutes.

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful,**  
**But the fire is so delightful,**  
**And since we've no place to go,**  
**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**  
_

And the tones changes drastically… _  
_

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**  
**And I've bought some corn for popping,**  
**The lights are turned way down low,**  
**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**  
_

On cue, the sun begins to set… _  
_

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**  
**How I'll hate going out in the storm!**  
**But if you'll really hold me tight,**  
**All the way home I'll be warm.**  
_

Trap in building with girl? Check. Snow not stopping any time soon? Check. Lights turning down? Check. Cuddling with girl? Check. Warm? Hot beyond control. Kissing? Imminent… _  
_

**_The fire is slowly dying,_**

The fire really starts to die. Stupid evil manipulative organization… _  
_

**_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**

Cobalt eyes meet brown… Blushing…

_**When we finally kiss goodnight,**_

Nose to nose…

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm!**_

Brain resisting…

_**But if you'll really grab me tight,**_

Hands touching…

_**All the way home I'll be warm.  
**_

Lips locking…

_**The fire is slowly dying,**_

Heart stirring…

_**And, my dear, we're still good-bying,**_

Breathing…

_**But as long as you love me so,**_

Bodies melting…

_**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**_

Merry Christmas

**Author's note:**

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. My first fan-fiction. Read and review. Merry Christmas!


End file.
